


Sigils and Guns

by Formattingme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formattingme/pseuds/Formattingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's starts out like it's just another case, a regular monster, a regular morning, a regular day... that is until, it all goes south.<br/>Castiel developed anxiety, and Dean deals with the mark, meanwhile, two monsters are on the loose!<br/> I know I'm being slow in posting the next chapter, but I just got fake nails and I'm relearning what this "typing" thing is. Sorry for the inconvenience. (Monday Nov. 24 12:01 am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started this late last night, but I'll be posting daily to bidaily, so I hope you enjoy!(:
> 
> Also, the chapters are short, but they'll get longer as the story picks up!
> 
>  
> 
> >>>Dedicated to all of you amazing fans of SPN, including my mum and my brother.

DEAN...

 

  The day started out like any other, with longing and hunger and a drive that would force any man into humanity. I am as weak to it as I am to gravity. The feeling is overcoming me before I open my eyes, and when I do, I only see red for minutes while I lay motionless in my bed. I rub my hands across my face up into my hair, finally seeing the light of day- or more like the dim lights of the bunker. I’m sure Sam’s already up and waiting for me, but I can’t help but stall for a few minutes longer before heading downstairs and downplaying the cravings that blaze through my veins like acid. Staring at the ceiling, I notice something- or someone- out of the corner of my eye.

“Cas? How long have you been there? Have you been watching me sleep?” I ask with a grunt, “We’ve long since talked about personal space!” I act as if I’m angry, but honestly I could care less at this point. He’s family now, it doesn’t matter to me if and when he decides to come in my room. His grace is still fading fast, but Crowley killed an angel who was trying to kill Hannah and him, so I heard. He’s not up to speed though, I know him too well.

“No, Dean, I have just arrived with news. Though it’s been quiet lately, I’ve found you a case.” He replies eagerly, which is odd for Cas. He’s becoming more and more human every time I see him.

“Oh yeah?” I reply, trying to ignore my double vision.

“In Massachuse- Dean? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Cas, really, now what’s the case?”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Yeah, well, don’t. I’m fine.”

“Okay…” he sighs, shakes his head and then continues, “We should head out soon. There’s already been five deaths in six days, and I fear there will be many more if we don’t stop it.”

“Do you know what it is, by chance?”

“Not a clue.”

“Well then, like you said, we should head out soon.”

“I’ve already informed Sam, he’s packed and waiting for you. He didn’t want to wake you, and neither did I. Though it seems you were already awake… Dean are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m freaking fine Cas!” I thundered a bit too harsh. I see his puppy dog hurt eyes and try again, “really, Cas, please, I’m okay.”

“Okay, well, be safe.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“It does not seem I am wanted…”

“Oh come on, I didn’t mean to yell! We could use the extra help, we don’t know what we’re getting in to.”

"Alright, if you insist..." he sighs, leaving the room. I throw my head in my hands, trying to ignore the pain, trying to ignore the endless desire to feed into what the mark wants. I shake it off and begin to pack...


	2. Things Go South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he was able to shed that single man tear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It switches POV in the middle, from Dean to Sammy.

DEAN...

 

Halfway to Natick, Massachusetts, and the radio’s blasting Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd. I try not to focus on my burning blood, or the fact that I’m about two seconds away from vomiting. This darn mark of Cain is gonna be the death of me….again….

So far all we know about the case is that five people have been found murdered in their homes in the past two weeks. The first victims daughter, Victoria, swears she didn’t see anything strange to the cops- but we’re not the cops. We drive through the night, it’s a 25 hour drive but we make it by the next morning. We decide to check into the Monticello Inn on Worchester Drive. We park the impala and find the main entrance, walking up to the counter. The guy behind the desk was fussy and unfriendly, explaining (very rudely, might I add) that there was only one room left with only one bed. Seeing as it was the closest to the first victims home, we decide that it’s best to just make do and get the key. He scoffs, muttering somethings about “Stupid queens” under his breath, making my stomach sick. I shake it off and we head to the room, which smelled off burning grease and latex. Gross. The walls were a puke yellow, only making my stomach more upset, and the furniture was appalling. The only bed in the room looked like it never had the sheets changed, and all of us are so tired. I throw my bag lazily onto the bed, Sam following my lead. I brought extra guns from the range in the bunker for Castiel, not wanting any more of his grace to fade.

“Me and Cas will go interrogate Victoria, you head to the morgue and see what you can find,” I asserted, slipping the gun into my waist and the knife into my inside jacket pocket. “Here,” I say, handing a .9mm to Cas, he looks at my confused, but accepts anyways. We head out the door and hop in the impala, while Sam hot wires a car to use. We don’t get half way down the street before my vision goes red, my body bursting with agony; all I hear is Cas’ scream and then a crash, and red goes to black.

******** ********

SAM…

 

“Hello sir, is the doctor in?” I ask sternly, pulling out my fake FBI badge. The secretary is a young redhead, looking to be only about 17. She shakes her head no, and looks back down at the computer.“Well, I was wondering if I could take a look at those body’s from the murders?” She pushes her glasses up and continues staring at the computer. “It’s really important miss…” I try again. Finally she points to a door reading MORGUE, so I head trough it.

I look around, seeing the containers where the bodies are kept on the wall. I open the first one up but there’s nothing but a case file. I open it up, and it’s the second murder that took place. A single father of a teenage boy, who says a man came in the house and went upstairs, but by the time he got up there, his dad was ripped to spreads and the man was gone. He described the man to be wearing a top hat and a tuxedo, and he had asked to come inside for tea. The next container was the same way, only it was the first victims file. The daughter claims she remembers nothing from that night, only that her parents were murdered. The last container was a surprise. It was jars and pieces of remains from the victim, all that was left of him. It wasn’t much. This one was different from the others, the woman had no children, which breaks the pattern. I slip the files into my bag, slinking out of there, and trying not to look suspicious when I pass the young girl.

When I’m driving home I see that someone got into an accident on the street and I take a different way back to the crappy motel. I pull out my laptop and a map of Natick, putting X’s on the victims houses. They were all on the same stretch of road, but miles apart. Odd. My next bet is too see what Dean and Cas say about what happened at Victorias’.

An hour goes by.

Another.

Another.

I call for the fifth time only to receive no answer. Where could they possibly be? I turn on the news, and it seems to be in mid story about a car crash earlier. It’s then Cas bursts through the door, weakly carrying a broken Dean, though Cas looks as if he never re-upped on his grace. As stumbles in and I race to help him and Dean to the bed, clearing the stuff off of it. My mind races with questions that fight to get to my mouth first. What comes out is, “h-how did this happen?!” Cas coughs hoarsely before responding with a shaky voice.

“Dean crashed, I-I knew he wasn’t okay, but I didn’t think it would come to this…”

“He what? How!?” I demand, getting impatiant.

“I’m not sure, he just, he lost control, I used the as much of my grace as I could to try to fix him, he’s not dying but he’s pretty bruised up. Please Sam, w-water,” he begs the last part so I race to the run down kitchen and get a glass of water. He chugs it, before pleading with me to go to Victorias house and finish the case. “People are dying,” he reasons, so finally I unwillingly obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in the middle of writing the next chapter right now!


	3. Gross!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case continues...

Victoria’s house is more like a mansion, big gates at the entrance, maids, butlers…all of that. I arrive in the clothes of a priest, and she lets me in immidiately.  
“Father!” she exclaims, “I’m so glad you’re hear, it’s my fault they’re dead! I did this! I let him in!”  
The teenage girl, about 15 or 16, begins to cry and holds her head in her hands.  
“Why would you say such a thing?” I ask sympathetically, though enthused that I don’t have to do much work to get the full story.  
“My parents are dead and it’s all because of me! I let the man into my house, he’s the one who did it, I just, he said he was there for them, I told him they were sleeping but he said it was important.”  
“What did this man look like?” I ask, taking mental notes as she speaks.  
“He was very tall, well, I guess not to you, but to me he was very tall. He was blond, wearing a beanie and very tan, he almost looks like he’d be from a surfer movie. I asked his name, but he didn’t tell me! I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”  
“There’s no reason to apologize, there’s no way you could’ve known. Victoria, right?”  
She nods, tears dripping down her face. I get a pang in my heart, knowing the feeling.  
“Okay, Victoria, I promise, it isn’t your fault. Is there anything else you can tell me about that night? Did you smell anything? Like rotten eggs? Or maybe hear anything strange?”  
“Like my parents screaming? And no! Why would I smell sulfur? You’re a priest, right?”  
“Yes, I am, I just wanted to come by and make sure you’re okay… could I possibly use your bathroom though?”  
“Upstairs to the right.”  
“Thank you,” I express, trotting upstairs. Next to the bathroom is the parents bedroom, which I slip into and start to look for clues. It’s a bloodbath with a side of blood. I sniff around the room, looking for clues, but come up with nothing but some dead insects lying around. Really though, GROSS. Nothing else really stands out though, so I guess it’s on to the next one.   
I head over to the second victims home, and knock on the door. This time I’m in the fed threads. When the young boy answers the door, I flash my fake badge, and he immediately lets me inside.  
“Are you here because of my dad?”  
“Uh, yeah… I’m sorry for your loss. Can we talk?”  
“What do you want to know? I already told the cops everything. It’s not my fault!” I’m taken by surprise, but I notice his tell, he’s lying. He might not have been totally honest with the cops, but he clearly blames himself. His eyes are red and puffy, like he’s been crying. He has bags under his eyes- not able to sleep. He’s broken from this. But who wouldn’t be?  
“I never said it was, tell me about the top hat man.”  
“Why? So you can tell me I made it all up?!” he shouts. He gets up and starts pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair.  
“Trust me, I’ve believed a lot stranger. Please, tell me about him.” He looks me up and down, and his shoulders droop, he’s letting his guard down.  
“Alright,” he finally says, gesturing me to sit down on the couch, and he sits in the adjacent forest green chair. “A man came to my door in the middle of the night, insisting he come in. He was wearing some ridiculous outfit, like an old movie about fancy rich people you’d see in a movie or something. He wanted to have, and I quote, ‘a cup of tea.’ I was stupid- I-I- I let him in. And he said he had to use the bathroom and the next thing I know I’m a freaking orphan!” Tears stream down the boys face, he wipes them quickly and turns away.  
“Do you mind taking me to the murder scene?” I ask carefully, not wanting to upset him any more. He points up the stairs, but doesn’t follow. I guess it’s too much for him right now. I shake it off and continue up the stairs, searching my way through room until I find the obvious murder scene. As before, there was a lot of blood. And, also as before, dead bugs! Ick. Against my weak stomach, I put up one of the bugs and put it in my pocket to examine later.  
Finally, it’s time to check out the murder that breaks the pattern. By now, it’s dark out, so I look around and make sure the area is clear before climbing up a tree and breaking into the window. Thee first thing I feel is a cold spot. None of the others suggested anything ghostly was around, but that doesn’t mean this one can’t be a whole other monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know Cas and Dean weren't in this chapter, but don't worry, the romance is coming soon (;


	4. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches from Sam to Cas clearly in the middle, just a heads up!

SAM…

 

    I get back to the hotel around 3 am, and Cas and Dean are cuddled up together in bed. I’ve known for a while that they do this, I think it’s sweet. It also breaks my heart because I know they’d never do anything more. I see the way my big brother looks at him when he’s looking away. I see how close they stand together and how the staring never ends. But I know how to-himself Dean is, and how he’d never tell a soul how he feels. He probably won’t even it admit to _himself_.

    I set up my laptop and start researching, though I could have sworn I’ve seen these signs before. The man needed permission in both instances, there was dead bugs- I pull the one I took out of my pocket. If it was the same thing both times, but posed as different men, it can probably shape shift. And then the other one, torn to shreds, cold spots- that sounds like your average ghost to me.

     I hear a stirring in the bed, so I quickly shut my laptop and pretend to be asleep.  

     “Sam?” a voice calls out. It’s Cas. I debate in my head for a second whether or not I should answer. Sigh, it can’t hurt.

     “Yeah buddy?”

     “Can…can I talk to you about something?” he seems hesitant, but he clearly really wants to know. Why else would he wake me at- oh wow it’s 4 am!

     “Yeah sure, what’s up?” I rub my eyes, and that’s not even fake, I haven’t slept yet tonight and it’s just now getting to me.

     “Can we take this outside?” I nod my head in agreement and follow him out the door. It’s chilly so I fold my arms and shake a little. He shows no signs of being cold, fading grace or not.

     “So, what’s this about?” I ask, trying hard not to let my teeth chatter. His eyes have bags, he’s stance is lazy and bent over. “Are you okay?”

     “This isn’t about me, it’s about Dean. I’m so worried about him, I have this feeling in my chest, like it’s unbearably tight and I don’t know what it means, but I’m scared for him. Something’s wrong.”

     “What do you mean? What happened earlier? I didn’t see the impala in the parking lot and you’re grace is fading faster than ever…”

     “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. He was acting…odd. He wasn’t being himself. When I went to check on him, he was laying in bed moaning in pain for hours before he even noticed I was there, and then there was the car ride….his….his eyes turned black, and then he went head on into a semi. The cars in the impound lot. I was too tired to go pick it up. But it’s more than that, it’s, it’s hurting my chest.”

      “Uh, Cas, I think you might mean that’s it’s ‘breaking your heart.’”

      “My heart is still very much intact, Sam.”

      “Oh, no, not like that, I think you might be in love with Dean…”

      “That’s ridiculous! Besides, how did that even come into this conversation? We were talking about Dean’s problems,” he says awfully defensive. I chuckle a bit, but then go back to a serious expression- or at least as serious as I can make it, though it really does make me sad that Dean is breaking poor Cas’ heart.

      “Alright, I’ll talk to him in the morning, but Cas…”

      “Yes Sam?”

     “How do you feel about my brother? Honestly… I won’t tell him I just… I don’t know…”

       “He makes me very happy, but also very sad. And mad. And it hurts, my, insides, I don’t know- ever since I was human, I’ve had these emotions, these feelings, I can’t get rid of them. I don’t know why. And I want them to stop because sometimes just the thought that he- well, it’s not important what he thinks but, Sam, I- I gotta go.”  

      Before I can say another word, he darts down the sidewalk behind the building. I go to follow him, but decide it’s best to let him figure this out by himself, if he wanted me to help, he wouldn’t have ran. I bet you that’s why he used to fly away. No wings= no escape I guess.

 

****

CASTIEL....

 

I duck behind a dumpster, hyperventilating. What’s happening to me?! There’s a sharp pain in my chest, replacing my heart. My fingers go numb, and I’m freaking out. My mind races with thoughts of Dean and what can go wrong and how I need him here. He can’t die! He can’t I can’t lose him again! I’d rather kill myself than see him in any more pain. Maybe…maybe Sam’s right… maybe I do lov-that’s ridiculous! He’s a human! I’m an angel, well what’s left of one. And in any case it’s not like he could ever- huh, huh, huh, my breathing gets even quicker and I fall to my knees. I feels like someone shot me in the chest and I know what that feels like. I feel myself get lightheaded and my vision slowly getting darker an—

 

(The next morning.)

“Ready?” a voice calls, as I’m getting my consciousness.

“One, two, THREE!” I’m sprung awake being hulled into the air by the two oversized men I know as Dean and Sam. I look around, dazed, trying to make sense of my surroundings. I see the dumpster, my memories seeping back into my mind like ooze filled with such painful glass. I didn’t want to think about that. I didn’t want to run away from Sam. How embarrassing, once again I’ve let down everyone I- eh, ehm, like ,my family. I’m barely even a use for them anymore, I couldn’t save him from the mark, I couldn’t save him from _dying_ \--

“Cas buddy? You awake?” the older brother coos. My world flips when I realize I’ve been laying on a bed for quite some time now.

“What happened?” Sam questions, his eye brow raised with concern.

“What do you mean?” I play innocent, seeing as I can’t possibly explain what happened, in fact, I don’t even know what happened. It was new to me, and oh so scary, no wait, no Cas, don’t think these thoughts. “I just needed time to ponder.” Oh no! Oh wait! That means he told Dean that I ran away, and now he’ll think less of me too! I start to freak out again but try to calm myself before they notice.

“Dean can you come talk to me for a minute?” Sam asks, pulling him to the side, whispering so I can’t hear them. Dean nods, so Sam grabs a bag and walks over to me.

“I’m going to hunt these monsters before anyone else gets hurt, Dean will take care of you-“ he leans in close with a smirk, “but make sure you take care of him, too.” he laughs to himself as he walks out the door, while my stomach feels fluttery and sick. Dean looks me in the eyes, heartfelt and sincere, and puts his hand on my leg. I try hard not to blush, so I look anywhere but at him.

“Cas, what happened yesterday with Sam? Are you okay?” his voice soft and sweet, as if talking to a child who just lost their puppy.

“I should ask you the same thing, Dean. What happened in the impala?” I retort nervously, fiddling with my hands. I do that quite often now and I’m not sure why.

“It’s not important, I can fix the impala.” he breaks eye contact for just a second, realizing where he set his hand. His face turns red and he snatches it away. “Sam’s getting from the impound, I’ll fix it up today, but I wanna, uh, fix you up first. So what happened?”

“I don’t know Dean,” I sigh.

“C’mon Cas, you can tell me…” he tries again.

“It’s really not of import.”

“Cas…I can’t help you if I don’t know how,” he huffs, obviously starting to get irritated. But he wouldn’t understand such a strange thing. I am so far from the angel that I was, how can I possibly have let myself become such a terrible being? “Cas!”

“Dean, pleeaassee. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m begging you,” I plead, trying to hold back tears. What’s become of me!?

“Uh, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“C’mere,” he says holding out his arm and standing up, gestering me to hug him. I obey shyly, but undeniably happily. He squeezes me tight and pats me on the back. “You gonna be okay, alright? I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

And with his soothing words, everything feels kinda okay again.

 


End file.
